Hadrian King of Sothoryos
by Jannie94
Summary: AU: Harry was a Ravenclaw. After a world wide war that wiped out most of the humans and animals of earth. he decides to go to a new world to try and begin a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of thrones**

 **No Beta.**

 **AN 2: This is my first story that I have ever written so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **AN 3: English is not my first language, so there may be some grammar errors.**

 **AN 4: This chapter is mostly for information so that I can begin writing the GoT Universe part.**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he always liked to read books and to learn the history of many famous historical figures to see why they did what they did.

Today was his 11th birthday, but he did not care much for it, his birthdays always went ignored. He was midway through a book about the biography about the life of King Arthur. He was currently reading the paragraph:

 _The first narrative account of Arthur's life is found_

 _In Geoffrey of Monmouth's Latin work Historia Regum_

 _Britanniae (History of the kings of Britain), completed_

 _c. 1138. This work is an imaginative and fanciful account_

 _Of British kings from the legendary Trojan exile Brutus,_

 _to the 7_ _th_ _-century Welsh King Cadwallader. Geoffrey places_

 _Arthur in the same post-Roman, as do Historia Brittonum_

 _And Annales Cambriae. He incorporates Arthur's father,_

 _Uther Pendragon, his magical adviser Merlin…_

 _(Extract from Wikipedia)_

He frowns, a few years ago he found that every time he says the name Merlin, he feels a pulse in the center of his chest. He noticed while growing up unexplained incidents happened around him. So around a couple years ago he started to study what happened and analyze why it happened.

Just as he was about to continue reading, he heard tapping against his small bedroom window. When he turned to see what it was he saw an owl tapping the window with one of its talons. He went and opened the window and the bird flew into his room and landed on his bed post. When he looked the owl over, it was a regal looking dark brown owl, he noticed it holding its leg out, tied to it was a rolled up letter.

Walking over to the owl and untying the letter and folding it open:

 _Harry Potter_

 _Smallest Bedroom_

 _4 Privat Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

Tearing open the letter, he starts to read:

 _ **Hogwarts School**_

 _Of_ _ **Witchcraft**_ _and_ _ **Wizardry**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First class; Grand Sorcerer; Chief Warlock_

 _And Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been

Accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment.

If you wish we will send a representative to visit

To answer any questions you may have.

Term begins on September 1. We await your

Owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

His eyes widened in shock, so that's why Merlin's name made that pulse happen. After coming down from his shock, he reads the letter again to make sure he didn't miss anything. After writing a reply and tying it onto the impatient looking owl. He went to ask his aunt to take him to Diagon Alley. He and his aunt's family had a very distant relationship. They believed as long as they believed he did not exist, and then nothing freakish will happen.

"Aunt Petunia, I received my school letter from a place called Hogwarts, I need to go to Diagon Alley, and do you know where it is?" Harry asked looking nervously at his aunt, he known's she doesn't like to see or speak to him.

Aunt Petunia, who was a bony and horse-faced looking woman, whipped around and peered intently at Harry with narrowed eyes. She then sighed "very well, I will take you tomorrow, I need to buy extra birthday presents for Duddykins anyway." She then turned back to stare at the neighbours. She was the nosiest woman that he knew and loves to trade gossip at her weekend get togethers, with her friends that like her, are very nosy.

He ran up the stairs to get his stuff ready for tomorrow along with the money he received for doing odd jobs around the neighborhood. He got his best looking clothes ready to wear for the following day.

The following morning bright and early, they were already on their way to London. The moment he climbed out of the car when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, his aunt sped away with the car.

He stood looking towards the front of the small and shabby-looking pub, The Leaky Cauldron. Walking into the pub, looking around the room he'd just entered. The room was dark as the only light was provided by the candles. It was a dingy looking pub not unlike any of the ones he had seen in the non-magical world on the telly, when his relatives were not there and he took a break from reading. The only difference being that everyone dressed in robes, like those he read the magical's wear in Merlin's time. After he was done looking around, he went to the back where a man was behind the bar. He heard that his name was Tom. By process of elimination, he was the one that probably knew how to get into Diagon Alley.

"Morning Tom, I was wondering if you could tell me where Gringotts bank is, and where the entrance is to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry nervously. He found some of his mother's books in the basement, in a box, so he knows some of the necessary information of the wizarding world, but not much.

"Morning lad, please follow me." Tom said with a toothless smile. Following after Tom, they came upon a small courtyard.

"You see lad" Tom said looking at Harry making sure he was paying attention. Took out an old, worn looking wand, and tapped the brick wall in a sequence. There was a rumbling sound and then the wall started to roll up and form an arch way.

After a long day of shopping and meetings with the goblins, he arrived at his room at the Leaky Cauldron. While he was at the goblins converting his money, they informed him of his trust vault. He asked them if there were a family fault, since there was a trust vault. They said yes, but he was not allowed to enter it until he was 17. He was shown his family holdings, and couldn't believe that there were that many zeros. He owned a percentage of all shops outside in Diagon Alley.

As he went on walking past shops and buying his things for school he came upon an advertisement of books with adventures he was supposedly on. Looking up he saw the name of the bookstore was, Flourish and Blotts. He immediately went to the shelf packed full of books of himself, and took one of each. Just as he was turning to buy his school books, he heard the manager.

"Hogwarts?" He said abruptly. "Come to get your books for first year?"

"Yes" said Harry.

The manager then went along to get all the books on the list. When he had all the books gathered, he turned to look at Harry. "Anything else?" He said.

"Yes, I would like books on wizarding laws, wizarding history and wizarding etiquette." Harry said looking over all the books on sale.

"Right away." He said. After he got all the necessary books he went behind the counter. "That's 57 Galleons and 5 Sickles."

After he paid, he went to his room to look through the books. When he reached his room he placed all his text books on the table, and started to read the first book about himself. When he finished reading the books, he was laughing until he saw that the books were not fiction like he thought but told as real life documentary.

The following morning he went to the goblins to set up an appointment with a lawyer. They referenced him to Andromeda Tonks, to bring a case of copy-right infringement and other numerous charges before a court.

The day has finally arrived that he was going to Hogwarts. He has read all of his school text books from back to front numerous times.

He verified everything on the school list and then his personal list. First were all the clothes, making sure each were marked with his name. Next was the potions compartment. This was where he stored all his potions ingredients and potions equipment, for his personal potions lab. Then the third compartment in his suitcase. He stored all his supplies including his big telescope, which he bought in muggle London. Having read and been informed that electronics does not work in magical concentrated areas. Lastly Harry carefully organized the library compartment of his trunk. His school books were carefully sorted by subject, his favorite non-fiction books, like his history books he likes to read and his additional reading on the magical world.

When he arrived at the train station looking for the platform, he wanted to kick himself for forgetting to ask Tom how to get onto the platform 9 and ¾. Looking around he came upon the pillar with the boards showing platform 9 and 10. He noticed a girl with long blond hair standing there with a trolley and then she ran through the wall. He briefly considered his options, before deciding to follow her through the barrier. He began moving at a brisk pace and disappeared through the wall.

With that kicked of his seven year journey at Hogwarts. That had many up and downs but he will always treasure his time there.

In his first year he saved the philosophers stone from Quirelmort. He kept the stone when he found out that Nicholas Flamel wanted to die so he went with the story that the stone was destroyed when the mirror was destroyed.

Second year before the school year started in September 1st, he went to St Mungo's on the advice of his best friend Susan Bones. While he was there, they caught the dark magic residue coming from his scar. When he woke up after the scar was removed, he felt much better and could retain information faster and remember it longer. When he touched his face he was surprised that he didn't need to wear glasses anymore. Unknown to Harry that once the horcrux in his scar was removed and destroyed, Voldemort started feeling weaker.

He had subconsciously leeched power from Harry's magical core. Without the connection between them, he started to leech power inline from his newest to oldest Horcruxes. Harry ended his second year by killing a basilisk and saving a girl named Ginny Weasley. When the train arrived at the station, he parted from his friends. He booked himself into an apartment in Diagon Alley. The following morning he arranged with the goblins for distribution and parts selling of the components of the basilisk.

The third year began with the escape of Sirius Black and Harry's first experience with a dementer, which was patrolling Diagon Alley. It was just before the school year started, that Harry and Sirius met. Now that he was 13 years old he was allowed to open some of properties that were under stasis. He arranged for Sirius to live in Potter Manor, while he tries to arrange an interview with Madam Bones. With her help he hopes he could get Sirius his freedom.

In his fourth year with the Goblet of fire was a year with many experiences. It's the year that Harry and Susan began their relationship. His experience with his first three years at Hogwarts, he knew that someone will try something. He charmed a paper one night and threw it into the goblet. Anyone entering his name would be chosen instead. With all the Horcruxes destroyed (leeched of all their power), all of those with the dark marks started to feel a drain on their power. By the end of the year, before he could enact the ritual, Voldemort died. Most of the death eaters became squibs or died. Those that were left started a war under the leadership of Lucius Malfoy.

His fifth to seventh year were spent trying to finish his education, while fighting a war that was slowly starting to spin out of control. With Dumbledore reluctant to pursue a more permanent ending to the terrorists, Harry created his own Order. The Order of the Griffon. But it was too late; the muggles has joined the war. The wizarding world took massive casualties but they gave as well as they got. On Harry's 18th birthday the world was almost inhospitable, with the nuclear radiation and the magic residue of newly created spells that did almost the same type of damage the muggle bombs caused. During the war there was a brightening prospect that took their minds of the devastating war. The weddings of Sirius Black to Amelia Bones, Harry Potter to Susan Bones as well as Daphne Greengrass to Neville Longbottem.

With most of the world dead, The Order decided it would be best to travel to a new world, to start a new life with all the magical creatures that they could save.

That's where we find them now…


	2. Chapter 2 Harry I

**Chapter 2: Harry I**

 **AN 1: I Don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **AN 2: English is not my first language so you may expect typing errors and other errors.**

 **AN 3: This is my first story so don't expect magnificent fighting scenes.**

 **Talking:** "I"

 **Thinking:** _'Me'_

 **Now to get to the story, we are still in the Harry Potter universe in this chapter. Next chapter is the last scene in the Harry Potter universe…**

At the end it wasn't really a difficult decision. After five years of war, there was not much left on Earth. Even though I came to accept that the world was basically unlivable, with most of the living wiped out. Those that still lived didn't care anymore, which one's were normal and which ones were wizards. They formed small enclaves all over the world.

What was troubling the enclaves, were the presence of the Blood Raiders. They were a vast group that traveled from place to place killing everything and scavenged the dead and taking their resources. They also kept those that they killed young children to train them so that they can join them when their older.

At the moment he was standing in the rubble that used to be Hogwarts. He felt the cracked rubble under his boots as he was walking through the ruins of Hogwarts. As he was walking he felt the hot air of the desert blew through his hair. He couldn't help but miss the cold northern weather he grew up with. All there now existed was the warm desert sand everywhere you looked.

His eyes moved over each chamber as he walked down the corridor. His observant gaze took in each chamber before moving to the next one. He was making his way to the chamber of secrets. The chamber was now the head quarters for the Order of the Griffin. When the war was in full swing, Harry had organized that all paintings, books and other valuables be moved to the Chamber for safe keeping.

If you were watching Harry closely, you would see that he was wearing dark green goblin steel armor, which he inherited from Salazaar Slytherin. Being that he battled Voldemort three times and won. He also killed him, so it was inherited through conquest.

Finally reaching the entrance to the chamber, which is on the second floor girl's bathroom, before opening the chamber, he used his magical sense to see if there was anyone in the vicinity, once satisfied that there was no one:

"Open for the Order." said Harry. It took him a long time to adjust the original enchantments so that the only the Order can open it. He also had to change the voice enchantment so that the entire order can open and close it. When the entrance opened:

"Stairs" Harry said. Once the stairs came into place, he slowly descended to the chamber.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and the entrance to the cave, he walked across the room to the meeting room. The meeting room is a large room with a round table with sixth chairs. On the far side of the room wall was filled with windows that showed a map of Earth, with the different positions of the enclaves and where the last sighting was of the Blood Raiders. It looked like he was the last to arrive.

Harry went and took his place at the center of the table, in the open chair left open for him. To his left stood Neville, who went far from being the shy and timid boy to being a battle hardened general.

Next to Neville stood spy master Blaise Zabini. In the beginning, although he was the best friend of Daphne and Tracey, the rest of the Order was not sure about him. But during the war he proved himself a great spy, and saved some of the Order's members during the war with his information, and completely loyal to Harry. He was in charge of the Order's spy network.

Next to Blaise stood Amelia Black nee Bones. Amelia was in charge of the laws and in keeping the citizens that the order were protecting, in line to obey the laws of the order.

Next to Amelia sat Fleur Delacour. She was in charge of the order's finances and trading. Since the order was not an above ground settlement like the conclaves they do not have fields for farming. Due to the Order traveling a lot most of the time there is only two or three order members at the chamber, they find plenty to trade on their travels. The people they are protecting stays in the chamber.

Next to Fleur and to the right of Harry sat Remus Lupin. Since Hagrid passed away during the war, he was killed with Dumbledore by muggles. They needed someone to look after all the magical creatures and mundane animals. They had some wild animals like; loins, rhinos, tigers and elephants and so on, but also farming animals like; pigs, sheep, chickens and cows.

Then there is Harry Potter, he was chosen to be the leader of the Order to lead them to a better future. Harry was Born Hadrian James Potter, but he was mostly known by Lord Potter-Slytherin. Daphne and Amelia informed him that during formal occasions he should be called Lord Hadrian or Lord Potter, since it sounds more respectful and people that deal with him from the conclaves will come to respect him. He was also told that although he wants everyone to call him Harry, people respect power and position; if you become too familiar with everyone no one will come to respect him.

Once everyone had their attention on him he began the meeting.

"Good afternoon everyone, I called this meeting to discuss our progress of finding the 'tear of Hera' " Harry said turning to look at each of them.

"After our last meeting the entire order has been looking through all of the books we could find in the orders' library but so far none of us could find anything" said Fleur.(I don't speak nor understand the French language so sorry just imagine it in your thoughts).

"Yes, I was thinking th-" as Harry was speaking he was interrupted by the doors slamming open and Daphne and Susan entering.

"We found it!" Susan said excitedly. Susan was officially Susan Potter nee Bones, the wife of Harry. Only those on the counsel have official positions in the order, the rest just went where they are needed most.

"There was a book right in the back of Salazaar Slytherin's personal library that told of the location of the artifact." Daphne said stoically. Daphne was the wife of Neville Longbottem. No matter what she was feeling she hid it behind her ice queen mask. The only ones she allowed to see her true self were people she trusted implicitly.

"Finally, some good news." Said Harry. They had been looking for information on the artifact for the last year.

They had found the Chalice of Aether, deep in the ministry of magic. The unspeakable's studied it and came to the conclusion that it opens portals to other worlds, but the center of the Chalice there is a space that you must insert something. On further studies of the Chalice they came to the conclusion for the Chalice to work you need to insert the 'Tear of Hera' into the slot but it was lost to history. It was rumored that Salazaar Slytherin knew where it was.

"The book says that the artifact was located in the Temple of Helix." The Temple of Helix was on a coastal island of Greece. But when the Romans conquered Greece, Julius Caesar, used it as his treasury were he hid all of the things he finds interesting from the nations that Rome conquers. A couple of years after the death of Julius Caesar, the island sank into the depths of the ocean in a series of earth quakes.

"Does it say anything on the defenses of the Temple?" Neville asked his wife.

Looking at her husband "No, Salazaar said that he couldn't get to close because Julius had a powerful wizard by the name of Morigan in his command, he would have detected his presence. Daphne said.

Harry sat there thinking ' _So we are to go to a place we have no Intel on, on the word of a man with a sketchy reputation at best, but this is our only lead we have.'_ Coming to a decision;

"Look I know this could either be really dangerous or we will find nothing there" Harry said looking around the table, seeing them nod and agreeing to his statement, he continued;

"But this is our only lead that we have found in our time searching for the information" Harry continued "So I think we should go, we leave two people here and the rest of us divide into two teams." Harry finished looking at his friends.

"I agree with Hadrian, the best choice to leave behind would be Sirius and Amelia. They would keep the place in order and be the first in line defense if anyone breaks through the security wards." Blaise said looking at Harry.

"Good, team one will be me, Susan, Astoria, Remus and Tonks, while team two will be lead by Neville and his team will be Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Fleur." Harry said looking over his people.

"We leave within the hour, get ready." Harry said. He then got up and left the meeting hall to head to his room, as he was walking he felt his wife following him. When they reached their room, they closed the door and activated the silencing wards. They then greeted each other intimately.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

 **LEMON END**

Upon the end of the hour, everyone met in the meeting room. As Harry looked over his people he can't help but feel thankful that they chosen him as their leader and to follow him.

"Is everyone ready?" harry asked.

"Yes, everyone is ready Harry." Neville said.

"Good, but the bad news is since we have never been there or seen it, thus we can't aparate there or use portkeys, so we will have to fly there on our brooms"

Once everyone has agreed, they climbed up the steps back to the entrance. As Harry was standing just beneath the entrance, before opening the door, Harry used his mage sight to sense if there was anything in the vicinity. Once he was satisfied that there was nothing, he opened the door. Once everyone was out, Harry closed the door and activated the security wards.

They then mounted their brooms and took off into the air. As they were flying harry felt that feeling again, every time he was in the air with the wind blowing through his hair, it gave him a feeling that he belonged in the air. Harry loved flying if he could uncover a charm or spell that could make him fly he would probably stay in the air forever.

It took them three days flying over the deserts sands and ruins of what used to be great cities to reach Greece, before heading to the temple, Harry decided to call a meeting. Signaling for everyone to land, he headed to the ground in the shade of a nearby farmhouse. Once everyone landed they formed a circle around with Harry.

"Now that we are close I think we should make a basic plan that we can update as the situation changes" harry said. Once everyone voiced their agreements, he continued "any ideas?"

"They had a powerful wizard probably help build the traps, so I think Daphne and Susan, as they are our Order's most knowledgeable in the study of ancient Runes and Wards, so if there are any traps or if the tear is locked behind a ward, they would be needed the most. So we must protect them" Astoria said.

"I agree with Astoria, we keep them in the middle and formed a block around them" Blaise Said.

"Does everyone agree on this plan" Harry asked. Seeing everyone nod, he continued "Very well when we get to the temple we follow Astoria's plan.

They once again mounted their brooms and flew the short distance to the Temple. Flying over a large hill, Harry finally saw the temple, it was beautiful, it was made out of pure white marble and quite big, if you compared it to the size of Hogwarts you can say it was just around half its size. Although it was mostly covered in sand, you can still see the entrance.

As they landed near the temple, a red ward field surrounded the temple. Just as Harry wanted to tell them to find a way to destroy the ward, the ground began rumbling, and through the sand came the bodies of hundreds if not thousands of Inferius. The Inferius were made out of the enemies of Rome; Harry can see the bronze armor of the Spartans and the silver armor of the Athenians.

"Inferius! Use the fiendfyre curse" Neville yelled, as they all gathered and formed a line.

"Fiendfyre!" they yelled, but the curse immediately fizzed out the moment it left their wands.

"Try any fire spell you know" Harry yelled. Then trained his wand on the Inferius, "Ignis ningor!", but again nothing.

Looking around Harry cast a simple "Lumos" and his wand tip lit up, ' _so it must just be fire magic but what_ -' turning in sudden realization ' _the ward_!'

"Daphne, you and Susan use your mage sight and unravel that ward!" harry yelled, and then formed with the seven others a barrier around them.

"We got it" Susan yelled over the sound of battle, without the use of fire the fight was going poorly. No matter how powerful the eight of them are, they are slowly being overwhelmed by the numbers. The Spartans no matter if they are Inferius, they were still the most powerful and effective fighting unit.

In the dim of the battle, Harry turned to see everyone fighting for their life's, firing spells or cutting down the Inferius with swords or daggers and sometimes both. Hearing heavy footsteps coming towards him, he turned towards the sound and come face to face with the biggest Inferius he had ever seen. It was huge almost the size of Hagrid and wearing heavy bronze armor. On his head he wore a closed visor bronze helmet. In his right hand he carried a big broadsword that was almost as tall as him, and in his left hand he carried the standard Spartan shield.

' _He must be a Spartan general'_ harry thought.

When the Inferius was close enough, it started to run. Running to meet him, he ducked underneath the overhead swing that nearly took his head off.

"Sectumsempra!" harry yelled, firing the curse, but it just fizzed out against his armor. 'So the armor is spell resistant' harry thought looking for a opening in the armor while ducking and parrying the attacks of the general. _'Damn there is nothing, trying to use magic against it would be pointless but…'_ Harry thought when an idea came to him.

"Mombarda!" harry yelled, pointing his wand at the ground before the generals feet, once the blasting curse exploded right before the general, he stumbled, and Harry using his seeker reflexes went and attacked him mercilessly. Every time the giant of a man got back to his feet trying to find his balance, harry fired blasting curses around him and attacking. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow, he heard a shout of pain, Tonks was shot with arrows, one in the shoulder and one in the upper thigh. Just as Blaise was going to help an inferi cut him across his chest, through his thin armor, before he fell down Remus caught him and dragged him to Tonks, where he activated the portkeys, and send them to the medical bay at their headquarters.

It was then that he realized he had forgotten about his opponent, just as he turned back to him, he was bashed on his chest with his opponents shield, with the force of the blow; he was sent flying through the air and landing with a crunch. As he was laying there sucking in air he noticed what made the crunching noise, he fell on his holly and phoenix feather wand that's now been broken into pieces.

Getting up and turning back to his opponent, he took his sword in both hands and went to attack the general relentlessly. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, he ducked, parried and blocked continuously. Finally just as he was getting exhausted, his opponent over stepped and Harry immediately took advantage of it, he first cut of his sword arm and in the ongoing momentum of the swing spun on his feet and beheaded the Inferius.

Standing on unsteady feet and taking in deep breaths, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pepper-up potion, and drunk it. When he got his energy back he heard great news;

"The ward is down!" Susan yelled.

Hearing this Harry yelled "Everyone, get together, once we formed a line we use fiendfyre on 3".

Once everyone came together and formed a line. "Right on 3, 1, 2, and 3! Fiendfyre!" harry yelled. And with that a massive blast of magical fire spread out in the different forms of magical creatures.

Once they made sure that all the Inferi were exterminated. They looked each other over; thankfully no one of the eight had a serious injury just small cuts and bruises. Once everyone was patched up and healed, they regrouped.

"Let's split up in groups of two and make sure there are no more traps or other hidden dangers" harry said. They split into groups of two and searched. Harry and Susan went to the Door, and looked around it searching for any enchantments or trap triggers. Looking over and casting all the detection spells he knew and coming up with nothing, he turned to his wife.

"Find anything, Susan?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing love" Susan said.

"Very well, let's wait for the others to come back." Harry said turning to look where all the others went.

"Did you find anything?" harry asked as the groups met again before the door of the temple.

The first back was Astoria and Remus "No Nothing" Remus said. Next were Neville and Daphne "Nothing just sand" Daphne said. And finally came Fleur and Tracey "It looks like someone passed by here before, but all we found was horse carcasses. The saddle bags were empty." Fleur said frowning.

"That just means we must be very careful going through the temple. If we must divide up into groups make sure you look after each other." Harry said. Once everyone nodded, showing they understood his concern, he turned towards the door.

"Now let's begin" Neville said. They then head to the door which Harry opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry II**

 **Chapter 3**

 **AN 1: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **AN 2: English is not my first language so there may be grammar mistakes.**

 **AN 3: This is my first story I have ever written, so any helpful reviews and ideas are very appreciated.**

 **AN 4: This is the last chapter of the HP universe. So I hope you like it.**

 **AN 5: This chapter may contain hints of Roman Mythology.**

As he opened the door, he saw that the door flashed red before returning to normal, ignoring it for the moment. He stepped into a massive circular room with no windows. There spaced around the room where the thrones of the Roman gods. As he was looking over the gods and goddesses in their thrones, he noticed that two of the thrones were empty.

While he was looking over the room and marveling at the craftsmanship of the architecture, he noticed that besides the door they just entered from, that the only exit to this room where two doors on either side of the room. _'We are going to Split up'_ Harry realized.

Just as he was turning to ask Susan her opinion, the door they just entered from, slammed shut. In his surprise, he abruptly turned to the door while pointing his wand in its direction, upon noticing that nothing else happened, he signaled for everyone to stay where they were, and walked over to the door. Reaching the door, he traced his wand over the door while muttering spells under his breath. When the door flashed red again _'the door is sealed'_ Harry realized.

Walking back to the group,

"We are sealed in, what I gathered from reading the seal was that it is connected to the building's main ward. If I were to try to break it, I could unknowingly activate another ward that I couldn't see." Harry said.

"I think it's for the best to leave it for the moment, and continue with our mission." Neville said.

"Yes I agree with you Neville, but before we leave this chamber, let us split up and search this chamber for anything of importance." Harry said, looking over to Neville.

"Get to it"

Everyone then split up and head to their chosen search sites. Harry decided to search around the throne of the roman god Vulcan. He walked up to the throne that had a powerfully built man that was leaning with folded arms on a massive blacksmithing hammer. While looking around behind the throne and the pillars of the temple he had so far came up with nothing. That all changed when he passed the statue's legs, as he walked past the front of the throne, out of the corner of his left eye caught something. Walking over to the back of its left leg near its ankle was a powerful ward. As he was busy removing the ward he felt a small pulse of a secondary ward almost activating, it was thanks to years of war and quidditch, that he caught the explosive ward, which would have destroyed the throne. Once the wards were removed he saw a small lever.

' _Do I pull it or not'_ Harry thought _'it would be entirely stupid to just pull something without knowing anything about it'._ Deciding that it would be best to leave it for now and ask his group about it, he continued his search around the area, and came up with nothing.

Walking back to the meeting spot, he noticed that he was the last one there.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked them when he took his place in the group.

They all shook their heads, no.

"I found something behind the leg of Vulcan, it was a lever, but I didn't want to pull it without us deciding on it." Harry said.

"It does seem suspicious that there is a lever on the leg of Vulcan, who according to mythology, was the roman god of blacksmithing." Daphne said.

"It does, so it could either activate a door or something to a hidden chamber or it will active the defensive wards." Fleur said.

"I agree with your theories, but do we take the chance?" Harry asked them.

Looking at one another, they slowly started to nod.

"We will take the chance, who knows it can be something big." Remus said.

Harry nodded, and then motioned for them to follow him. Once they were in front of the lever he turned towards them while putting his hand on the lever,

"Ready?"

They nodded.

Turning back to the lever, he slowly started to pull it down. Once it was down, there was a loud grinding noise, following where the noise came from; they saw that a small door was opening in front of the throne. Once the door was open they held their wands at the ready, at slowly walked forward and entering the chamber.

As he stepped through the door, torches along the wall lit up and illuminated the room. With the room lit up, what he saw astonished him; there were shelves upon shelves of weapons made up of Imperial gold. Looking around the shelves he saw swords, axes, daggers, bows and arrows and much more.

"Amazing" Susan said.

"It is amazing, but I wonder why it is made of imperial gold, I mean during the wars Rome were a part of, there was nothing written that we found in muggle or magical history that said that they used gold as weapons." Daphne said while walking over to the shelves with the daggers on them, and took one in her hand examining it.

"I know that we would like nothing more than to go over everything in this room, but we have an objective that I would like for us to complete. So get your bottomless bags and everything you can get your hands on, throw it into the bag." Harry said.

As they then split up, he took his bag out of his pocket and walked over to the shelves with the swords, and started to pack them into his bag. What he found interesting was that all of the swords, following their designs, were identical. _'They must have had a brilliant blacksmith or a wizard that made them must have had a lot of knowledge of blacksmithing and runes'_ Harry thought.

When he reached the back of the room, after packing away all the swords, he saw that behind the shelves against the far wall was another door. Walking over to the door, he traced the door again to look for any traps, after coming up with nothing; he grabbed the handle and turned it.

Walking into, what looked like a small office, it only had a small desk in the middle of the room with 2 chairs standing in front of it. He saw that the desk was covered in parchment and books. Walking over to the desk, he decided to take everything, he will read it later. After emptying the table, he walked around the room to see if there was anything else, and came up with nothing, he took one last look around the room before leaving and closing the door behind him.

He decided to wait for them at the entrance of the chamber; he made his way there while wondering if the others found anything interesting.

Once everyone was finished, they met up with him at the entrance.

"Done?" Harry asked them.

They nodded.

"Good, let's get out of here"

Harry turned around and walked out of the armory, the moment all of them were out, the door closed. He walked back to the center of the entrance chamber.

"We will go over everything we found in the armory before we leave this dimension, but for now we will be splitting up, my team will be going right and yours, Neville will go left." Harry said looking over both teams.

Neville nodded then said "We will meet you in the temple if our paths cross, if not we will gather here"

"Just make sure you come back alive" Harry said.

"You as well" Neville said before he gathered his team and left.

"Let's go everyone" Harry said turning back to his team. With that he walked over to the door. After opening it and entering a long corridor. As the torches lining the wall lit up, he saw above it was rows of human skulls.

"Since Susan has the most knowledge of healing magic of us, I will be walking in front with Susan behind me. You two will be watching our backs and keep Susan in the center where she will be at minimum risk." Harry said looking at them before turning back and holding his wand ready, they moved forward.

They slowly made their way down the corridor, making sure that they did not trip any traps along the way. The deeper they went into the corridor, the colder they began to feel.

Finally after what felt like miles of walking, they came upon the exit of the corridor and the entrance to another massive chamber. Although just as they entered, did the room's temperature take a nose dive and became freezing. Just as they finished casting warming charms on themselves, did they hear a light grinding noise, and then a gate slammed the entrance to the corridor closed.

He was about to see if he could try to open it, when the ground began to rumble, and out of the ground, the walls and behind a big, dark throne came hundreds of skeleton soldiers. Some of them had swords add shields while others had bows and arrows. As he was preparing to cast fiendfyre, his along with his team's wands flew out their hands into a containment ward next to the throne that had a massive skeleton on it.

"It looks like we will have to fight our way through to our wands, those of you that can do wandless magic, do it." Harry said. He shifted dawn bringer, an ancient Viking longsword the Ulfberht, to his right hand and his in his left hand he wielded one of the golden imperial longswords.

As the waves of skeletons moved in to attack, Harry lifted dawn bringer and pointed it in their direction while pumping his magic into the blade. The blade began to glow a dark blue, before out of the point of the blade fired a brilliant wave of lightning.

Once the first wave of skeletons was turned into dust, he ran to meet the 2nd wave in a flurry of attacks. All that went through his mind was attack, dodge and fire. All around him flew pieces of the skeletons that were rapidly turning to dust.

It felt like hours had passed before they finally managed to cut down the final soldier. What he found interesting during the battle was every time he cut down a skeleton soldier with the golden sword was that it immediately turned into golden dust not black.

Walking over to his group, he looked over their injury's, which thankfully was not much, mostly light graze marks or bruises.

"Now let's go and-" Harry was saying before he was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Following where the sound came from, the huge skeleton stood up from his throne while laughing, his feet hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Good, it was years since I last saw such entertainment, usually most of those that wish to come here dies, when fighting my soldiers. Bunch of weaklings" He said while the shadows around him began gathering around his hands and forming a massive spear.

"I am Kronisius son of Erebus" he said while spinning the spear between his fingers. "I just hope that you won't die before I had my fun" he continued then fired a massive wave of darkness towards them.

 **Neville I**

With that he turned to his team. "Come, let's go" he said walking over to the door on the left. Upon reaching the door he turned towards his team.

"Now before we head where ever the path through the door will lead us, we must be ready for anything, so keep your wand at the ready" Neville said and upon their agreement nods, he continued "now let's go"

With that he turned, with his team behind him, he opened the door and entered. After passing into the corridor, the door closed and flashed red.

"Looks like we are sealed in again, no choice but to head forward" Neville said after checking over the door. He then turned and head deeper into the corridor.

After a couple minutes of walking, one of the stone tiles on the floor, that Tracey stepped on, sank into the floor. Stopping immediately, just as she was going to inform the group of what happened, the whole chamber began shaking. Looking behind them, they saw a huge rock rolling down towards them.

"Arresto momentum" Neville yelled but nothing happened when the spell hit the rock.

"Fire blasting curses at it" Neville yelled again, they held their wands and fired, but once again it hit the rock and the spells just fizzled out.

"Run" Neville yelled over the noise the rock made rolling down the corridor.

They turned and ran, while they ran they fired and the walls, blasting pieces in front of the rock, but it just continued to roll without slowing down. Seeing that it's not working they stopped using magic and tried to run faster, they weaved through the maze for what felt like hours before they came upon a split in the corridor, Neville deciding to go left ran up the left side while everyone followed him. The rock hit the point of the dividing wall with a hard smack, which had the whole chamber rattling.

"Damn that was close" Tracey said gasping for breath.

"Definitely, I hope there are no more traps like that one" Neville said.

"We just have to be more careful from here and look out for any further traps." Daphne said.

They nodded.

"Now let's follow this corridor and see where it leads us" Neville said once they got their breath back, they continued to cautiously follow the hall way.

After walking down the corridor, which felt like walking miles, they came upon the entrance of a chamber. He saw that the chamber walls were decorated by ancient battle scenes along with what looks like men fighting monsters.

While he was looking at the walls, he heard clapping. From behind a pillar came a man that was dressed in heavy roman armor, with no helmet. The man had long black hair with red eyes. On his back looks to be a massive broadsword, that was almost as tall as him.

"You finally made it, for a moment I thought you were going to die from a measly trap." The man said looking them over.

"Who are you?" Neville said

"Ah excuse my manners; I am Colsten a son of mars." Now named Colsten said.

"Now enough talking, I want to see how good you are at fighting, without the use of your magic" He said as he raised his hand into the air, which started to glow red. The room glowed red for a moment, then returned back to normal.

"Now that takes care of your magic, now prepare to fight for your life" Colsten said while drawing his sword. Once he held it aloft, he charged so fast that Neville was almost cut in half, he just raised his sword in time to block, but what he didn't expect was to fly through the air and hit the wall by the force of the hit.

Neville stood up and with Tracey and Fleur behind charged at him while Daphne looked for openings where she fire arrows. Running at him and instinctively dodged the overhead swipe, which almost beheaded him. Neville was so focused on the battle, Colsten was moving so fast that he began forming copies of himself, which he only noticed that Fleur was cut down when he heard a pained scream. Turning around he saw that Fleur fell forward she was cut from shoulder to hip across her back. It was not fatal but they will have to hurry, otherwise they will die.

He turned to look over the rest of his team, Daphne was fine at the moment but Tracey was barely standing. The problem is also that he is getting tired; this opponent is the most powerful opponent they had ever faced.

Standing up straight he held his sword in front of him then ran at Colsten and fought with all the knowledge he had gained from sword fighting through the years. It was getting ridicules; every time he moves into attacks it is either parried or capitalized on. And when Colsten moves to counter attack, he was just fast enough to dodge the attack, sometimes barely.

Just as he saw an opening, he moved forward to strike, but this time he was hit fully across the chest, he had turned his sword to block the attack at the last moment just in time, with the force of the hit he flew through a pillar on the other side of the room.

As he was slowly struggling to stand up, the corner of his eye caught something. Looking over behind the throne _'The ward stone'_ Neville realized then turning to look over Colsten, who was making his way over to Daphne, while dodging her arrows, _'I wonder if I destroy the stone would he also be destroyed, well only one way to find out'_

Turning to look his wife in the eye, using legilimency _'Daphne, keep him busy, I want to try something'_

Daphne nodded, and then prepared to fire her last quiver of arrows. She started to fire as fast as she can. With Colsten now properly distracted, he silently walked over to the ward stone. It was rather large, not as big as the ministry's was, but quite big. Sliding it carefully out of its place, and putting it down on the floor. When he held his sword over his head preparing to strike, was when Colsten noticed what he had done, he turned away from Daphne and ran to Neville. Neville Struck the stone seconds before Colsten got to him. With the stone turning to dust, the room flashed blue for a moment along with Colsten dropping his sword and falling to his knees, while grabbing his head screaming, which abruptly stopped when he turned into stone, and dissolved into dust.

He then hurried over to Fleur and Tracey, who were both unconscious, and activated their emergency portkeys, now that the wards, along with the security, were down. He then looked over his wife; she was fine only light injuries.

"This room must be important, if a man as powerful as that tried to stop us." Daphne said.

"Definitely, the ward stone was here, but I believe that he must have protected something else as well" Neville said.

"Why don't I search on this side of the room, and you on the other side?" Daphne proposed.

Neville nodded then side "Call if you find anything"

With that he went to search around the throne and the pillars behind it, after finding nothing, he broadened his search. As he was walking along the wall that something caught his eye, walking over to it, he saw a painting of the roman god mars, but it was what was below it that interested him. Small, almost unnoticeable, was scuff marks. _'This is definitely a hidden door'_ Neville thought as he ran his fingers along the wall.

"Daphne" He called over to his wife. As she walked over to him he showed her the evidence of the hidden door.

As Daphne finished examining the wall, she then removed the painting and put it next to the door on the floor. There behind the painting was the lever, to open the door with. After examining it as well, she then pulled it and stood back. There was a soft grinding noise before the door slides open against the wall. There behind the door in the hands of a statue of Mars, was the shield of Athena, which the Romans stole from a temple dedicated to Athena in Athens.

"It is safe to remove, there are no traps or enchantments connected to it" Neville said as he slowly removed it and put away into his bottomless bag.

"Now let us go" Neville said as he took his wife's hand and head out of the chamber.

 **Harry II**

They ducked behind Harry, as he fired a wave of lightning at the darkness; it clashed and pushed against each other before canceling each other out. Instead of becoming angry, Kronisius laughed.

"Good, you may actually bring me some entertainment" He said excitedly before throwing his spear towards them, when it reached midway, it multiplied into dozens of spears. Harry Jumped out of the way of the spears, those that he couldn't dodge, he blocked with his swords. When the wave of spears was finished, it reformed in Kronisius's hands. Harry then charged him and met him in a shower of sparks. While he fought Kronisius, the rest of his team fought shadow knights that he summoned, while holding of the wave of knights they saw that the golden weapons were lethal to the knights, one cut and they turned into dust.

Seeing that his team's hands were full, he attacked the massive skeleton in fluid attacks that had his swords as nothing more than blurs, but he still couldn't get a hit on it. No matter where he tried to hit it, it always deflected it. T was as if it could read all his moves that he was making before he could make them. Just as he was taking a break in his attacks, Kronisius moved forward and counter attacked. Harry tried his best to block and parry the attacks but no matter how fast he was, his enemy was faster. Small cuts began forming all over his body, the spear even cut through his armor like it was not even there.

Dodging out of the way of a massive overhead strike it landed on the floor and formed a huge crater, with the whole room shaking. Gathering himself, he went back to attacking him with everything he had, when a space opens up between them, he fires lightning, which was always countered by a wave of darkness. As he was taking a side swipe towards Kronisius's midsection, he was disarmed from his golden sword, when Kronisius hit him with the flat side of the spear on his arm, and breaking his left arm with it. With his left arm now useless, he stood up straight again biting back the scream of pain. He went back to attacking Kronisius relentlessly, but it was no use, he was a wizard, granted a very powerful wizard, but a wizard none the less, and he was fighting against a demi-primordial.

While striking at the skeleton, he accidently overstepped on a swing, but before Kronisius could capitalize on his mistake, he suddenly stood frozen before he dropped his spear and fell to his knees screaming, before he then he exploded into dust.

After he looked over the room, making sure that all their enemies where defeated, he limped over to where his team has gathered. When Susan saw his condition, she immediately ran over and began healing him and gave him a potion to mend the broken bones in his arm.

"I don't know what happened, but I am glad that it did." Remus said.

"Yes, I can't believe the wizard, Morigan, had the power to bind someone with his power to this place, he must have been one of the most powerful wizards in history." Susan said finishing Harry's healing.

Just as Harry was going to speak a door to the side opened, and walking in were Neville and Daphne.

"Neville, I am so glad to see you" Harry said looking over to his friend and second in command.

"Sorry if we were late, but we were held up by a powerful guard" Neville said as he and Daphne walked over to them.

"It's fine; we just finished a battle ourselves"

"We also found the ward stone to this place, and destroyed it"

"That's great news, I guess that's why Kronisius blew up into dust" Harry said standing up flexing his left hand, and then willed his golden sword to fly back into his hand, which it did. As he turned back to Neville he looked over his team when he noticed something.

"Neville, where is Tracey and Fleur?" Harry asked.

"They were injured beyond where we could heal them in the field so I sent them to our med bay." Neville said.

"Good, at least they are still alive" harry said once he sheathed the golden sword _'I should probably give it a name later'_ before he continued "now then all that is left is finding the tear, but I believe I know where it is"

He then walked over to the far side of the room on the neck of a small statue was the tear imbedded. It was a beautiful bright blue tear drop that shined brightly.

After putting it into his bottomless bag harry turned to his team.

"Now that the wards are down along with the security measures, we will apparate to the chamber from here." He said. Once they gave their agreement nods. He turned on his heel and with a silent pop he disappeared.

Once he landed in the entrance chamber he turned to Neville.

"We will meet in the meeting room in one hour, with the entire order." Harry Said before they walked to the med bay. After a check up and found nothing wrong with him, he was already healed by Susan, he went to the meeting chamber and took his seat, then waited for everyone.

One by one, they slowly arrived at the room. Those with seats took their places at the table. Those that don't conjured for themselves seats.

"Now that we are here, let's begin our final meeting. Amelia, were there any problems while we were away?" Harry asked

"Just some small fights between people. Nothing worth speaking about" Amelia said.

"Good, we have already marked the living chamber down like the instruction told us on the chalice, now all that is needed for it to work is to place the chalice in the middle of the chamber and six of us pushing magic into it to activate it." Harry said, when they nodded he continued "but before we go I need to know how many living beings we have with us that are coming"

"I did a survey just yesterday, and this was the results; 750 magical's, 100 goblins, 350 veela, 70 centaurs and 1000 muggles." Amelia said looking over her papers.

Harry nodded at Amelia before turning to Fleur "Do we have enough resources to look after ourselves and everyone else where ever we land?" he asked

"Yes defiantly, our last trading run yielded us a surplus of farming animals and vegetables. All the gold of the Order are in a large chests in my bottomless bag." Fleur said after reading through her notes.

"While you where away I took the liberty of packing away all our stuff. So the moment you came back, we can leave" Sirius said.

"good, as everyone is already gathered in the chamber, all we need to do is place the chalice in the center and activate it" Harry said looking over his order then continued "Well, let's go"

They stood up and walked excitedly over to the chamber, Harry walked through the groups of people to the center. When he got to the center he placed the chalice on the floor and inserted the tear of Hera into it. He then stood up and took his place along with five other members of the order, but before he activated it, he turned to the people.

"We are finally leaving this place" He said before he was interrupted by the cheering of the crowd, when they calmed down he continued "When this artifact activates, all I ask is that you stand as still as possible"

Once all of the people in the crowd gave their agreements, he nodded to the other five. They began pumping magic into the chalice, which began to shine a bright golden light, the more magic they pushed into it, the brighter the light became. It became so bright that they had to force their eyes shut.

After a while the light died down and they felt a cold breeze pass through their hair. Opening their eyes, they widened in astonishment.

All around them were trees and bushes. They were in a forest.


	4. Chapter 4 a new land

**Chapter 4**

 **AN 1: I don't own Harry Potter or the Game of thrones universe.**

 **AN 2: Beta'd by Thunderbird29**

 **AN 3: As always helpful reviews and ideas are always welcome**

When the light finally died down, they slowly opened their eyes. Once their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they began looking around to see where they were. They were surrounded by trees that were vibrant green in color. As far as they could see, all they saw was green.

' _A forest'_ Harry realized with a sudden jolt. In the distance he could hear the sound of flowing water, probably a river towards the west. Looking around towards the trees, bushes and surrounding vegetation, he could hear the sound of hundreds of insects, some he could identify but others remained mystery to him.

"I believe we should camp here for the night and get some rest. Tomorrow, Blaise and 20 of his spies will move out to gather information for us, working as our scouts" Harry said.

Neville nodded then suggested, "We should start setting up our tents then, we don't know how soon the night will fall in these lands. We also need to look through all the stuff we brought with us." He then went over and started helping others with their tents.

"Let's go," Harry said as he, with a flick of his wrist, erected his and Susan's tent. When that was done, he went and joined Neville in helping others.

Once everyone was settled, they formed a circle around the campfire in the front of Harry's tent as the darkness of the night began to creeping in.

"In the armory of the temple, while I was taking the swords I noticed something peculiar, the swords were identical. From what I know of imperial gold, you can't multiply it with a flick of a wand. Did any of you find the same thing?" Harry asked and everyone started thinking back.

Neville nodded then said, "Yes, all of the axes and war-hammers were also identical. It looked like a cast was used, but in those days no one had the technological knowhow of casting. So, it must have been forged, however, the usual indents and markings left after forging were absent."

Harry nodded at Neville, and then looked at the rest "did you find the same thing?" He asked

All the ones who were there during the mission nodded.

"I found it very confusing but I may have found something that could help us clear the matter," He said.

Once he knew that he had their full attention, he continued, "After I packed away all the swords, at the back of the lines of shelves, I noticed a door. Upon entering, I discovered that it was a small office with some old pieces of parchment on the desk along with some books. More books and scrolls were placed on the shelf next to the desk." He then opened his bag and handed the books to Susan and the bits of parchments to Daphne.

While they were reading, he continued, "Now back to our situation here, I believe we have enough food, water and other necessities to last us another 4 or 5 months at most, so we don't have to worry about that, for now."

"I agree with you, Harry. The most important thing to do, after we find out where we are, is to find civilization. We also need knowledge on the era this world is currently in and how people of the land feel about magic." Amelia said before she went back to reading a book sitting next to Susan.

"Yes I agree with Amelia, we can bring technology to help people, but not too much and too quick. We will start damaging this world too if we are not careful as I expect the place to be in middle Ages. The amount of plant life and vegetation would not have survived after the industrial age. All the pollution that modern technology caused back in our world also weakened magic considerably." Neville pointed out while frowning in thought.

"I agree," Harry said and with that most of the serious topics were over. They talked late into the night over everything and nothing.

On first light, Blaise and his group departed to search the nearby area.

Harry slowly woke up, feeling the usual light weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw his wife's smiling face, as she clung to him and used him as her pillow. While rubbing her stomach, he fondly remembers the conversation they had when she told him that she was pregnant. He had shot forward and gave her one of the most passionate kiss to the sound of applause and cheering from their friends. They had made love late into the night and early morning that time.

It was whole 2 weeks before Blaise returned with some of his underlings. Others were left to integrate themselves into the local ranks when they made contact with the human colonies of the world. The weeks were mostly spent reading the books and parchment for any information on the forging of imperial gold. With little to no results they concluded that the Caesars of Rome more than likely died with that information.

What they also found was that the magic in the air and ground was being sucked out of the lay lines to their north-east.

It was during the changing of the guards; they had wards in place but Harry wanted to make sure that they were protected, that Blaise crested the hill with what looked like a man bound in chains.

Harry walked to the edge of the camp with the rest of the order members behind him. Blaise came to stop a few steps away from them and then with a flick of his wrist stupefied the man. He was then floated to a tent where they were going to question him further.

"It's good to see you back Blaise, bit who was that?" Harry asked him.

"That is Grethan, a pirate captain of one of the vessels working for the pirate kings that are on the Basilisk Isles." Blaise said

"After getting everything out of him, remember to execute him." Harry said seriously. Once Blaise nodded, he continued, "Now let's go to my tent, where you can tell us more of what you found." He then turned and with the rest following him, walked to his tent, entered and sat down at the head of the table.

Once everyone was seated, he nodded towards Blaise to start his report.

"On the day that I left, we headed towards North. After a few hours of flying, we landed on the shore of a sea. Just as I was about to order my men to follow the shore westward, I noticed a black sail ship passing us, coming from the east and heading west. At first, I thought nothing of it and continued. But then I spotted the flag waving on the mast of the ship, that of crossed swords with a cracked skull." He said

"Pirates," Neville immediately spat out and frowned heavily.

"Yeah, so I decided to board the vessel. After fighting our way through the crew, we killed most of them by the way; I fought and captured the captain and had him detained in his cabin. Those members of the crew, that were still alive were subsequently questioned and executed once they gave up all the information that they possessed. With captain being the only member of the crew still alive, we took control of the ship and set sail for the Basilisk Isles" Blaise said.

"The Basilisk Isles?" Amelia asks, curious if the name was in anyway related to the legendary magical beast.

He looked around the tent and seeing that everyone was interested in the topic, he began, "Basilisk isles are split into several islands namely; Ax Isle, Howling Mountain, Isle of tears, Isle of toads, skull Isle and Talon. They are ruled by separate pirate kings who have different settlements on the islands" he said.

Once they nodded, he continued, "Upon sailing west, we passed what looked like a ruined settlement. I had the captain brought to the deck and asked him about the land that we presently are staying on." He took a sip of tea and continued "The land that we are on is known as Sothoryos, it is mostly unknown land and have many dangers. Most, if not all of the inhabitants of this land are cannibals and very few in numbers," he said and received some gasps of surprise at the news.

He then went on, "There are, or rather were 3 settlements created here at different periods in time. Though all of them are currently either abandoned or ruined. Once the captain was done speaking and after making sure that he was speaking the truth, I had him sent back to his cabin. After that nothing interesting happened, I sailed to the different ports and sent in various teams of spies to begin our spy network."

"So the Islands next to us are ruled by pirates and this land Sothoryos, is basically ruled by cannibals" Harry mused out loud.

"To put it plainly, yes" Blaise said, before he went back to his explanation, "To the north of Sothoryos, is a land known as Essos. The continent is massive; it is divided between east and west parts by a massive mountain range. Now the eastern side of Essos is mostly unknown. Most of the maps drawn of the east are drawn from conjecture. But what I found, that you might call interesting, is a place called the shadow lands."

"If you believe it would interest me it must be important," Harry said.

Blaise nodded, and then said, "Yes, the shadow lands have 2 known major cities, Asshai, which is a port city and Stygai, the city of corpses. Now the shadow lands are full of shadowbinders, dragons, malformed monsters, raiders and other unspeakable things that dwell in darkness."

"And the people living there; are they even human?" Neville asked

"Yes and no, you see the people living there have black blood. If cut, the blood gives way to smoke and they are famous for buying slaves from slave harbors, and those are definitely human." Blaise said before turning back to Harry.

"The people in the shadow lands believe in magic and practice it too, though they get their powers through sacrifice and blood magic. I believe we should conquer the shadow lands, we could start a new kingdom there." Blaise said.

"Yes but what will we do with those shadow-binders. I believe most of the surrounding lands would feel threatened and will fear being conquered through magic. So, I think before we make our move to start our kingdom there, we should try gathering an Army." Harry stated firmly.

"I agree, once we have established that we're not evil and that we don't use the same sacrificial magic they will be less inclined to fear us. But I will say, we will have to use magic to fight the monsters and shadow-binders for sure," Fleur said to the rest of the gathered order members who nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with you Fleur," Harry said, then turned back to look at Blaise. "Where will be the best place to start recruiting?" Harry asked.

"At slavers bay," Blaise said and quickly continued before they could object. "From Astapor, we can buy the unsullied, they are highly trained soldiers. From Yunkai and Mereen we can buy all the other different kind of slaves. We will load them onto the ships after we give them their freedom. We will only take those that truly wish to stay with us," he finished.

"It is a good start, but I believe for now we only get the unsullied and later when we have submitted the whole shadow lands to our command, we can buy all the slaves that we can find." Harry said while looking around the room searching for anyone in disagreement.

"Since we decided to use magic sparingly, we should build a ship and enlarge it from the inside. I personally think that a large war galleon will be a good choice and in place of standard cannons, we will employ the use of the goblin made magic cannons" Neville said.

"Yes, a four deck ship that is enlarged on the inside will be a fine investment. We will leave Sothoryos for now, once we have established a place for our people, we can come back later to see what's truly going on here," Harry said.

Once everyone nodded, he turned to Neville and said, "Gather twenty wizards to head with the two of us towards the river, to begin the construction of the ship," as Neville nodded and stood up to go and gather them, Harry turned to the rest of the order.

"Gather everyone, pack up all the stuff and tents, once your finished, come to us but be on guard for anything," Harry commanded and stood up. Everyone followed suit and headed out to do their duties. Outside the tent he met up with Neville and the required twenty wizards.

"Let's go" Harry said, he then turned and walked out of the camp and through the forest to the river nearby. _'This forest is really beautiful'_ Harry thought, while looking at the trees and the small animals around him. After a couple of minutes of peaceful walking they finally arrived at the riverbank.

"Water isn't supposed to be this green and slimy, is it?" Harry wondered as he watched pieces of trees and other things drifting in the river with the current passing them on.

"No, definitely not," Neville said also looking puzzled at the nature of the water.

"Well, let's get started," Harry said turning to the team of wizards behind the pair and said, "ten of you will cut down trees and turn them into planks, and the rest will help with the construction of the structure." They nodded and then began to work.

As the hours slowly passed by, the ship slowly started taking shape. Harry was basing this ship's design on 'The Black Pearl', the personal ship of one of his favorite hero. But instead of transfiguring the sails of the ship to the notorious black color, he dyed them white. On either side, the gun deck will be filled with 12 goblin magic cannons. On the top deck, it will have six cannons on either side.

Just as they finished putting the final touches on the ship, the rest of their part arrived. Hearing a gasp, he turned and saw that everyone has just seen the ship. They were staring at it in amazement and awe.

"She is beautiful, isn't she" Harry said with pride in his voice, looking proudly at the ship. Seeing them nod out of the corner of his eyes, he continued, "Her name is 'The Roaring Griffin'"

"Well, let's get going," Harry said as he showed them where they would be staying for the voyage. The fourth and 3rd deck will be living quarters. While everyone was moving in and taking their rooms, the goblins started setting up their cannons on the gun and top decks. Harry and Susan will be staying in the captain's quarters.

Once everyone was onboard, they set off through the river and out in the ocean. The place where they had built their ship was actually a natural harbor which allowed them enough space to construct the monstrosity that was their ship. A few hours after they headed out, Harry called Neville to the captain's cabin. Once Neville came in the room and took a seat in front of the desk, only then did Harry look up from his book.

"As you know, we are in a world that is in the medieval ages, ruled by kings and emperors. Once we conquer the Shadow lands, I will most likely be considered king. As you will be in charge of the army, I want you to find me 200 people; veela, goblins, wizards or muggles, it doesn't matter to me, to create a royal guard."

"As everyone on board sees you as our leader, me included, I also believe in that outcome. I will talk to them and see who wishes to join," Neville said before asking, "Will they be wearing the imperial gold weapons and armor?"

Shaking his head in a negative, Harry says, "No, leave that for your high ranking officers and for the order, do what you think is best, I will find something else for them."

Neville nodded, then stood up and went back to do his duties.

It was a couple of days later when they arrived at the port of Astapor.

In Astapor, Harry, Neville and Susan met a slave girl along with someone who could only be her master.

"I am Harry Potter" He said and then pointed at the people behind him and said, "My wife Susan and friend Neville"

The slave girl quickly translated what he said to her master, and then he replied back with added insults that they could understand thanks to the language charm.

"My master Kraznys mo Nakloz, bids you welcome to the city of Astapor and ask you to allow him to show a demonstration of the unsullied." The slave girl replied dutifully.

They nodded stiffly and followed the good master, or not so good master, with a few of their people carrying chests filled with stones, that were charmed to look like gold to all those who saw it.

What followed was a tour of horrors; the unsullied were trained so brutally that it is no wonder that they have no measure of self worth or identity. Coming to the end of the tour,

"How many would you like to buy?" the slave girl asks

"All of them" Harry said

"All?" she asked surprised

"Yes all, I want all of the unsullied, even those that are still in training"

Hearing that, the masters began arguing between themselves.

"The masters cannot sell you the boys, if they were to fall in battle they would shame Astapor" she explained

"Tell your masters this, I am marching off to fight a war, many men will die and I will need those men or boys to pick up the spears of those that fall."

This started another argument between the masters.

"How would you pay?" she asked on her master's behalf

He pointed at the people behind them with the chests in their hands "I have a million gold dragons"

The masters' eyes widened with greed and they quickly agreed. Harry held up a hand and said, "One more thing, I will be taking you as well" The masters grumbled for a bit but agreed in the end.

Over the next hour, regiment after regiment marched in and stood in perfect formation. Clad in grey leather armor, spiked helmets, large round shields, a long spear and short sword. They seemed to be the perfect blend between roman legionaries and Greek hoplites.

"How many are there?" Harry asks as the Krazny's men began carrying away the chests.

"Ten thousand unsullied and three thousand in various stages of training," she, Missandei, replied.

Harry nodded and accepts the nine tailed whip from Krazny's, then asks "Is it done? Are they mine?"

"You have your army," she replied, translating Krazyn's words.

He nodded, and then amplified his voice "Unsullied" they quickly snapped to attention "Kill the masters, kill anyone who hold a whip, and strike off the chains of the slaves" and following that order, the unsullied marched forward and struck down the masters with deadly accuracy.

After a few hours, all of the masters were dead and all the slaves along with the unsullied stood on the port.

"Now all those who wish to leave are more than welcome to leave and I hope the best for you. However, all those who wish to have a better live, to start a new life where they can live without the fear of pirates and slavers are welcome to join me on my vessel," Harry said.

At first, no one moved but then slowly a cheer began to rise through the crowd, where they began boarding his ship. Once everyone was on board, Harry gave the signal to the man at the wheel to take the ship out into the open sea. Once the ship was far enough away from the docks, he and Neville flew on their brooms, towards the city.

Once they were right above it, Neville nodded to Harry. And together they lifted their wands and pointed it at the city. "Fiendfyre," they muttered and with that, out of the tips of their wands blew a massive wave of fire that impacted the city with a load boom. After a couple of minutes they cut off the flames. What was left of the once great city of Astapor was smoking ruins and still burning dark fire.

Once they were satisfied with their work, they flew back to the ship and landed on the bridge. Looking over his crew he said, "Now set the heading for Asshai."


	5. Chapter 5 Fall of Asshai

**AN 1: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **AN 2: I know in the real world we live in that harems and more than one wife is despised in most places but I like harem story's as much as the next person as long as the writer brings out all the girls/woman in the harem and not ignore or change their personalities far from what they were. What I want to know is your opinion of should Harry get a wife from the GoT universe for the Slytherin lordship? (Or for political reasons)**

 **AN 3: There will be no harem, I am not yet a good enough writer to make it great.**

 **AN 4: Beta'd by Thunderbird29.**

 **AN 5: And as always, suggestions and helpful reviews are appreciated.**

 **Chapter-5**

Harry was standing on the bridge of the ship, diligently turning the wheel to keep the ship on course. His mind was far too deep in his thoughts to notice the beauty around him as he sailed through the calm waters.

 **Flashback:**

After landing on the ship, he sent everyone back to their duties, and then headed for the captain's cabin. As he was walking, he was interrupted by a very distressed looking Amelia.

"Harry I really need to speak with you," noticing how serious she sounded, he nodded and walked the short distance to the cabin.

Upon taking his seat, he looks at Amelia and asks "Tea?"

"Yes thank you," Amelia said while sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

After tea was served, he took a sip and savored the rich taste. He then put the cup back on the saucer and looked Amelia in her eyes, waiting for her to begin.

"To put it bluntly, the ship is overcrowded," she said. Upon noticing his confusion, she continued, "After leaving Sothoryos I inspected the ship and calculated how many people we could hold. With the expansion charms along with the other charms that are connected to the ship's temporary ward stone, we could hold up to 10 000 on board."

"And how many people do we have at the moment?" Harry asks interested in the exact numbers.

"At the moment we have around eighteen thousand people onboard the Roaring Griffon"

Harry looked shocked for a moment, before thoughts began flying through his mind, "How about our food supply and other necessities?"

"With the unexpected influx of unsullied and free slaves our stock will run out within the next month. We did not expect more than seven thousand unsullied, the surplus number of free slaves has over-taxed us severely," Amelia finished.

"The problem of supplies will be easy to solve, but give me some time to think of a solution of the space problem. I will let you know when I have a decent idea." Harry said before he continued, "When you leave, please send Blaise and Mooney to me."

Amelia nodded, and then left his office.

It was a few minutes later that his door opened and the two men entered. Blaise was the first to speak, "What do you need of us Harry?"

"I trust that Amelia has filled everyone in on the seriousness of our situation?" Harry began, seeing them nod, he looked to Blaise, "Since we are heading to the mouth of Slavers bay, do you know where the closest city is to us where we can gather supplies, except Yunkai and Mereen as I have plans for them?" He asked while he thought _'it's really surprising that there were no maps in Astapor, surprising and suspicious both.'_

"Then the closest would be, Tolos." Blaise said remembering what he got from the pirate during the questioning.

Harry sat there a moment and mulling it over for a moment in his thoughts, before saying, "Blaise, you and Remus will go to Tolos with five of your men, that you will leave their to begin our spy network, but also to buy us supplies and food enough for all onboard to last us a couple months" Harry said. Blaise nodded along with Remus and prepared to stand up, seeing that Harry said "Oh yes, look for three of the biggest ships that you could find and buy or steal them it doesn't matter, we will be docking on the eastern coast of the Isle of Cedars waiting for you. Also find Amelia and tell her that we have the solution and not to worry about it" Harry said and then reached for a pile of paper and began his paperwork, both recognizing it as a dismissal bowed then left.

 **Flashback end**

It was two days of smooth sailing after the annihilation of Astapor that Harry saw the coast of their destination for the time being come into sight. Once they were close enough, he could see that there was no way that they could anchor to the coast of the Isle so he drove the ship within a mile of the coast and yelled at the crew men on deck "Drop anchor". Once the ship came to a standstill, the anchor breaking the ship nicely, he turned to Jarib "Take over for me and keep watch for pirates"

"Yes my lord" Jarib said.

Harry nodded in acceptance, and then went to find his wife.

During the two weeks it took for Blaise to return, Harry spends most of the time with his wife. It amazed him to see her stomach slowly growing with a new life being brought into the world. From what Daphne and Susan said, they believed that she was three months pregnant. The sea was quiet with no sighting so far of any pirates or any other.

As Harry was walking over the deck of his ship, while drinking a cup of tea, he greeted the men and woman who were on their way to begin the days fishing expedition. It was still very early in the morning with the sun barely passing the horizon, but Harry wasn't really paying attention to the beauty around him, he was deep in thought.

' _Thanks to the fishermen and woman, our stocks of food are lasting longer than first thought. Also thanks to the some obscure charms work, they were also cleansing some of the sea water and turning it into pure drinking water to fill up on their water supply as well. With the cramped space onboard, people are beginning to get restless especially the goblins that took over some of the gun deck to stay with their cannons.'_

Just as he sighed and prepared to head back to finish his paper work that just seems to get more and more. He heard someone yell, following the sound to see where it came from; it was Simon, from the crow's-nest.

"There are ships approaching" Simon shouted.

"How many and what flag are they waving" Harry shouted back, while motioning the closest crewman to come closer. "Gather the order and tell Lord Longbottem to get the goblins to ready their cannons," the crewman bowed while saying "At once my lord," then went to follow out his order.

Simon looked through his periscope then shouted "They are three galleon class ships, with white sails, waving the order's flag."

Conjuring himself a periscope, he looked through it. He began laughing; there on the bridges of the ships stood Blaise, Remus and one of Blaise's spies waving towards him.

It was a couple minutes later that the three ships pulled alongside the Roaring Griffin. Now that the ships were close, he could see that they were galleon class ships but smaller by almost a third of his.

"Board," a crewman shouted and then pushed planks across the ships. When that was done, Blaise and Remus walked across the planks and met him on his ship.

"Blaise, Remus, congratulations and welcome back," Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"It's good to be back, supplies are ready to begin off loading"

Harry nodded and signaled a crew member over, "Divide all supplies between the ships, and take ten wizards with you to help on all the three ships." Harry ordered and they promptly complied.

The crewman bowed, "Yes my lord," he then went off to follow through his order.

"Have you installed the temporary ward stones along with the charm and enchantments?" Harry asked turning back to the two men.

"Most of it was finished on the way here, the expansion charms are finished as well as other household and strengthening charms." Remus said thoughtfully.

Harry looked at both men for a minute then said, "Good work, take a couple of people with you to finish the ward and charm schemes, along with a couple of goblins to install their cannons." Harry ordered before looking at the ships, "How many decks do they have?" Harry asked.

"3, none of the ships we saw were close to the size of ours, these were the biggest we found. They probably had bigger ones too but they must have been out in the seas."

"Excellent, how many people would the ships be able to take after all the upgrades?"

"I would calculate around four thousand each."

"Good" Harry said then did quick calculations in his head then said, "Each of the 3 ships will take three thousand men along with enough goblins to run their cannons"

They nodded, he then turned to everyone onboard then bellowed out, "Once everyone has moved into place and all ships has been fully supplied we will set sail." He then turned to the order and said, "Once this is done, head to my cabin before we sail, we have other important business to discuss."

They nodded in agreement then set out to finish preparations.

Once everyone left he turned back to the ocean and finished his tea that had turned cold. With a touch of a heating charm, the tea was steaming again.

While looking at the sea a plan began forming within his mind _'With Astapor annihilated the alliance between Astapor, Yunkai and Mereen is extremely weakened, but Mereen has a secret alliance with Tolos, at least that is what people onboard were gossiping about. At the moment they are quite powerful, unless…'_ Harry dismissed the cup and walked purposefully to his cabin to wait for the rest to arrive.

An hour later the order began slowly trickling in and taking seats in front of his desk. Once everyone was seated, he folded his arms and asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes we are ready, Harry." Fleur said

"That's good news, but now before we set of to Asshai, I have a proposition."

Seeing that Harry was serious, they sat straighter in their chairs and turned their full attention on him, "What do you have on your mind Harry?"

"From all the information that I have gathered over the time we have been here is that the slave cities of Astapor, Yunkai and Mereen have a powerful alliance that they share with New Ghis." Seeing no confused faces he continued, "Now I have plans for slavers bay for later, at the moment they are quite strong due to their alliances but also their cities are full of spymasters. Now to get to my point, I am going to break their alliance and let them fight each other, it will unstable the area and the majority of their attention will be in this region and not further east where we are going to cause mayhem soon."

"It sounds like a good thing on the paper, but how do you plan to carry it out?" Neville asks enquiringly.

"When we sail east, we will pass New Ghis, as it is the strongest of them. While wearing the colors of Mereen we will sink all their ships on the way as well as those that are present in the port." Harry said with a dark grin.

"That's brilliant," Sirius said looking proudly at his godson.

"Thank you, I will captain this ship for now, Remus, Astoria and Sirius will each captain the other ships. Blaise will be with me on the bridge while communicating with two of his spies that will be scouting ahead of us from the air. Now we are leaving within the hour so finish up the final preparations." Harry said while standing up.

The rest nodded to him then stood up and left. Once only he and his wife was left he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes

"Once this war starts, I will be relieved if you were to be in charge of the healers. It's not that I don't want you to be in the battlefield with me…" Harry said before Susan placed her hands on his

"I know Harry, as you know my aunt and I are a lot alike, but where she was happy being in law enforcement, I was happy being a healer. So I will be happy to stay on the ship and lead the healers" Susan said.

"Thank you Susan, once we have taken the shadow lands and start to rebuild it, I will have a building constructed for you so that it can be turned into a hospital." Harry said before leaning down and kissing his wife passionately. Before things started to heat up too much, they reluctantly pulled back with both their faces red with arousal.

He took a deep breath to calm his breathing along with his hormones and then said, "We should head out to our places. Will I see you on deck while we are sailing?" Harry asked

"Yes now that we have the space I will be turning a part of the third deck to a med bay. While we are travelling I am going to try if we can create something to help the unsullied. Once the lab and med bay are finished, I will join you on the deck." Susan said as they walked out of the captain's cabin to the stairs that leads towards the lower deck.

With a last kiss, they split up; Susan went to gather her team to begin her objective while Harry headed towards the bridge. When he reached the bridge, he saw that Blaise was waiting for him along with Jarib, Grey worm, who was the leader of the unsullied, and Missandei.

"Are we ready to set off?" Harry asked

"Yes my lord," Jarib answered immediately.

"Good, give the order to weigh the anchor," Harry said as he took the wheel, and looked up to the flag of Mereen with the bronze harpy flying atop the mast. With the order given, the ships began to move forward with the Roaring Griffin taking the lead. They were moving in a diamond formation to flank both the front and rear a bit.

It was on the third day of smooth sailing that they saw their first Ghiscari fleet. From the looks of it, it was likely a group of trading vessel with four military vessels for their protection. Harry waited until they were close enough to see their flag.

"Roll out the chaser guns," Harry ordered. On the front of the ship two doors opened and out rolled 2 long barreled goblin artillery magic cannons. From what Harry could see, it looked like they must have noticed something was wrong because the military vessels formed a line in front of the trading vessels.

"Blaise are there anyone onboard that looks like slaves?" He asks seeing Blaise shake his head he continued, "Remember boys we need some alive to report this so take aim at all ships except one of the merchant vessels." Harry said seeing his order repeated to the captains of the other ships then continued with another shout of "Fire". With that the cannons fired forming shockwaves that followed through the air as the magical spheres flew through the air that impacted their intended targets with so much force that the ships were ripped apart and turned to dust and splinters.

"Hold fire," Harry shouted. He then grabbed his periscope and assessed the damage. All four of the military vessels were nothing but drifting wood on the water along with the other merchant ships. The only ship that was left was already retreating away from then.

"Pull back the guns, Blaise let one of our scouts fire a reducto at their sails to slow them down a bit," Harry ordered. Blaise nodded and gave a signal, with a blue flash the sail of the vessel was ripped to pieces.

Once they passed the wreckage and the other ship, they sailed full speed ahead to New Ghis. The following day was just as same as the previous one. By the time night came, they arrived at New Ghis. Standing on the bridge of his ship, and overlooking the harbor of Ghis, he could see that most of it was filled with trading vessels; there were military vessels here and there but they were limited in numbers. He was also surprised that not one of the ships that he could see was near the size of his. There was only one ship that came close to his in size. _'Must be their flagship',_ Harry thought.

Once sun has completely disappeared behind the horizon, he ordered to form a line with the ships. Once the ships has moved into place he stated, "Now fiendfyre would work best but to let our ruse work we need arrows, so we will be firing fire arrows" They nodded and stood ready.

"Fire," Harry shouted. Following the order thousands of arrows flew through the air, and lighting up the sky, following their arcs, some landed on the decks of the ships with thuds and lighting them on fire, others flew and hit the sails of the ships, once the sails caught fire, they turned into blazing infernos.

He watched as the burning ships started lighting up their own allies that went too close to them. Along the harbor people began ringing alarm bells and others were running with buckets to get water to put out the fire. The bell towers all along the beach and city walls were showing an increased activity.

"Seize Fire," Harry shouted and everyone stopped firing at once.

After making sure that the people on the towers could see their flag, it was not particularly hard because of all the light that the fire had provided, he then said, "They have seen us, now let's get out of here."

Harry then went to the bridge and took the ship back out to open sea. Once they were far enough from New Ghis, he signaled a crew member to come closer.

"How may I be of service my lord?"

"Signal the other ships to re-change the flags back to our own ones." Harry informed him softly.

"At once, my lord," he said before dashing back to get the job done.

Once he disappeared down the stairs of the bridge, Harry turned to Blaise, "Ask one of your men to head east, see if he can find a map of the far east as most of our knowledge that we have from personal accounts or maps is pure conjecture at this point." Blaise nodded then went off to follow his order.

 **Time skip**

It was three days later that the spy returned. After landing on the deck and jumping down from his broom, he quickly walked over to Blaise and handed the maps over. Blaise then immediately went through the contents. When he was satisfied he turned to Harry to see him looking questioningly back at him.

"If we continue with our current direction and speed, we will reach an island named Great Moraq. It can take anything from three weeks to a month to reach the place. Now we can simply bypass the island too. We will pass by its northern shore by going through the Jade Gates or we can go south by moving through a chain of smaller islands through the Cinnamon Straights."

Harry looked a moment in thought, before turning to Neville, "What do you think cause I am a bit lost here."

Neville walked over to Blaise and peered over the map, after a couple minutes of studying he turned back to Harry. "It doesn't really matter but I would say the southern path. Better safe than sorry and all that."

Harry nodded then turned back to the wheel. "Very well, I will set our heading to the South-East."

Passing through the islands was not what he was expecting; the distance between islands was great. They looked less like an island chain more like individual land masses however small. Sometimes they could barely see one in the distance but he chose to keep them away from them as much as possible.

When they finally arrived at Asshai, he could defiantly see the difference in the very air. There standing on the deck of his ship he wondered why people will come here to trade. The place had a very depressing and dark aura and looking up towards the sky, even the clouds looked darker.

Searching further, he could see that the city was built from black stone. The high walls and watch towers were the only defenses he could see from this far. There were some other fortified building but most of them looked private manses or temples of the infamous Red God or Lord of the Light.

Harry then turned to Blaise, "Did our scouts find any slaves, women or children?"

"What they found was few men and nothing else. The disease has taken a firm hold of them; most of them are very close to dying. From what my men could overhear from the masters, they were planning to leave within the next week or two for the slavers bay." Blaise's reply surprised many.

"Good," Harry then turned back to look at Asshai. He sighed while he motioned for a crew member to come closer, "Give the order for the ships to move into position."

Harry then looked over to Neville, "Ready the broadside cannons and wait for my order to fire brother." Neville nodded then went below to the gun deck. Once everything was in position he amplified his voice loud enough so that his voice could carry over to the other ships.

"We are to going start bombardment on this city within the next couple minutes, now most of this city is occupied by shadow-binders and other non human species. There are a few slaves still alive in the city but they are on the northern part of the city. We will be concentrating our fire away from them, but those that are still alive at the end will be treated in the med bay at first chance." Harry then proceeded to slide dawn-bringer out of its sheath and pointed it into the air.

"All prepared to fire?" Harry asked, seeing Neville nod to him, he looked back over to the city.

"Fire" Harry shouted swinging his sword forward.

The peaceful silence of the night was then disturbed by the explosions from the cannons as they repeatedly fired their multicolored magical compressed balls of doom towards the city. The balls hit the port along with the towers of Asshai with devastating consequences. Form the repeated fire, the mostly wooden port was being ripped into pieces.

The rubble from the port followed the shockwaves and flew into the city, ripping through the buildings along with the people running around. Just as the people of Asshai thought things couldn't get worse, the main guard tower, following a massive explosion, started to fall and crushed all in its path when it hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Seize Fire," Harry shouted seeing that the main garrison sleeping in the tower would be dead by now.

He then said, "Head to shore, once we have landed, the unsullied will disembark first and form their formation lines on what's left of the port and the beach, behind their lines will be the wizards and witches who will be fighting along with the goblins and veelas."

The cannons pulled back and the shutters closed. The ships then turned and docked on the port between the few fast sinking ships still remaining docked.

Once the ships pulled in, the unsullied immediately started disembarking. Grabbing his helmet from the crewmember next to him, he immediately fastened it on his head. He then walked down the plank for the first time onto the shore of Asshai. He passed through the lines of his army and went to stand in front of them to show that he was not only a king but also a warrior, a general for his people.

"Now move forward and strike down anything that moves. If you see a slave, try to save them but if they attack you then don't sacrifice yourself over it." Just as he finished giving his order to the troops he was distracted by a loud roar coming from somewhere within the smoke.

Out of the fire came the monstrous forms of Minotaur's along with various other monsters. It was at this moment that Harry was glad that the unsullied felt no fear. Gathering power into his sword, he fired a massive beam of lightning into the enemy ranks. Seeing what he was doing, the rest of the order began engaging the most powerful of the monsters.

"Charge," Harry shouted when everyone stopped firing. He then ran over the rubble, passing through the first monster by diving beneath the swinging battle axe of the Minotaur at the last moment. He then blocked the next attack, drew his second sword and went to fight a relentless battle against a foe with superior physical strength. This, however, was not his first Minotaur that he had ever fought so the battle was over rather quickly when Harry blinded him with a brilliant flair of _lumos_ and beheaded it.

Taking a deep breath, he stalked forward and fought his next opponent. After fighting his way through the port he reached what looked like to be the once market district. There he discovered that the monsters were strongest where the light was the weakest. So to remedy the situation, he fired fire spells all around the place like a pyromaniac.

Once they killed the last of the monsters that they could see at the moment, they finally turned their full attention on what Harry deduced were either Asshai's city guard or mercenaries. They were rather well trained; Harry discovered it when some of the unsullied started falling in the battle. They were nowhere near the level of the order members and neither equal to unsullied but still their skills were noteworthy.

The problem was that they, specially the unsullied, were slowly but surely getting tired. The waves of shadow-binders and soldiers however, kept on coming though their numbers too started to thin out slowly.

When the sun started rising, they were running through the northern part of the city. They had cleared as many areas as possible and were now truly exhausted. The southern part of Asshai was mostly rubble at this point.

As Harry along with Neville and Blaise finally entered the last building in Asshai, the sounds of battle slowly began to wind down. Walking through the building he could see that this was probably the building belonging to their city watch. Seeing nothing of importance he headed to the top of the building, he climbed onto the roof to take a better look of the city. What he saw confirmed one thing for him.

The City of Asshai has fallen.

 **PS: Some of you may be wondering why I had them capture Asshai when the story is about Sothoryos. Well all I will say is it is mostly due to political and in a small part magical reason.**

 **PSS: I got the idea for this story by reading two of my favorites:** _ **The road to hell**_ **and** _ **God-emperor of Essos and beyond**_ **. But you will be happy to know that the plotline and story line is completely different and original.**

 **PSSS: I will like to thank all those who liked this story and who gave me new ideas.**


End file.
